


Frustration

by incognitowastaken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitowastaken/pseuds/incognitowastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a shot he had made hundreds of times, both in practice and in games. But today, he couldn't. No matter how many looks his team gave him, or how much Finstock shouted at him, Jackson just couldn't make a goal today. Now, he's frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned within this work. All characters are property of their respective owners.
> 
> I was bored, and this was the result. Yet another attempt to change up my writing a bit. Hopefully it worked out.

Jackson let out another grunt of frustration before throwing his lacrosse stick to the floor. Finstock was yelling at him from the sidelines. His teammates were staring at him with a look of pity and confusion. Danny and Scott stood next to each other and talked in hushed words, occasionally glancing at him. He shot Scott a look, reminding the other wolf that he could hear every word of their conversation. "Fuck", he mumbled to himself before picking up his lacrosse stick. "Greenberg. Ball," he ordered, his voice thick with frustration. Greenberg quickly nodded before tossing him a ball. 

Danny gave Scott a quick nod before returning to his position in the middle of the goal. Scott gave the goalie a sympathetic look before jogging away towards Stiles. Finstock was once again yelling at him from the sidelines. "Stop dicking around Whittemore and make the damn shot! My dead grand mother and her dead cats can play better than you are right now! Sack up and make the shot or else I'll just make McCall the captain of the team!" 

Jackson stood there, his gaze shifting between his coach, his teammates, McCall and Stiles, and Danny. He could see their looks of anticipation on their face, their eyes revealing their wonder if he would miss this shot, yet again. Danny was on edge, obviously concerned that Jackson might lose control and use some of his supernatural strength to secure the goal. Jackson's eyes narrow as he inwardly cursed at Danny for even second-guessing his self-control. 

He took a brief second to wonder though, why couldn't he make this shot. He had made it hundreds of times, and with his enhanced abilities, making this shot should be easy. There was no reason why he should be failing the way he was. "What are you waiting for Whittemore?! An invitation?!" Finstock's voice invaded his thoughts, causing his arms and shoulders to tense up. He tried to collect himself, to refocus himself, but for each nanosecond that passed by, he could feel his mind becoming chaotic. "Make the damn shot Whittemore!!" Finstock shouted again. 

Jackson glared at the coach before running forward, leaping into the air, and shooting the ball towards the outside corner of the goal. Danny lunged for the ball as quick as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Instead, all he could do was watch as the ball flew right over his lacrosse stick, smack into the metal beam of the goal, and ricochet off of the metal before flying off into the distance. Danny immediately turned towards Jackson, wide-eyed. "God Damnit Whittemore! Hit the showers! You're done for the day." Finstock screamed at the co-captain.

Jackson gripped his lacrosse stick tightly as he walked off of the field, desperately trying to contain his frustration. He quickly glanced at each one of his teammates, reading their shock. His grip tightened, slightly bending the metal of the lacrosse stick. He couldn't remember the last time he missed a goal like that. At least all of his previous failures in practice that day had been due to Danny blocking every one of his shots. This time, he wasn't even able to aim the ball into the actual goal. 

"Get your shit together Whittemore! I have no use for a co-captain that can't even make a shot into the goal!" Finstock yelled as Jackson passed by the coach. Jackson focused his gaze on the grass, trying not to take every imperfection he saw in the grass as a reflection of his own character. He quickly grabbed his gear and made his way towards the locker room. 

Once inside the locker room, Jackson immediately threw his gear at the nearest wall, bent his lacrosse stick even more, threw it against a locker, and then threw a punch towards his locker door, stopping himself less than an inch away from the metal surface. "Can't make a fucking goal Jackson? What are you now? McCall before he was bitten?" Jackson mumbled to himself as he slowly lowered his hand to his sides. He turned around and leaned against his locker, slamming his head back against it for good measure. 

"You know, if other people saw you talking to yourself and injuring yourself like that, they would probably think you're crazy," Jackson heard someone say as they approached him. 

Jackson couldn't help the huff of amusement he let out as he shook his head, inwardly wondering how he didn't sense the other person entering the locker room. "Well what do you think, Stilinski?"

Stiles grinned as he closed in and stopped right next to Jackson, " I already know you're crazy." 

Jackson laughed as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the locker door. "Crazy, and too pathetic to make a simple goal." The next thing Jackson felt was Stiles' lips against his. The kiss was simple, reassuring, tension breaking, just like many of their kisses had been in the past. Jackson felt himself physically calm down, his tightened muscles loosening the longer the kiss held. When Stiles finally pulled away, Jackson opened his eyes. "When did I become such a sap?"

Stiles grinned as he closed the space between the two and rested his forehead against Jackson's, "I have that affect on people."

"You're an idiot," Jackson said with small laugh. 

"You love it," Stiles said back with a grin as he interlocked his fingers with Jackson's. The two stayed in that position for a little while, giving Jackson the time he needed to calm down a bit more. "So," Stiles started, unable to keep himself from talking, "What are your big plans for tonight?"

"That is a surprise."

"Come on! Tell me! It's obviously been eating away at you all day. I can't think of any other reason why you'd be so out of it today!" 

Jackson smirked at Stiles before grabbing his shoulders, spinning them, and slamming the other male against the lockers. Stiles' eyes widened from the sudden shift in their position. He swallowed loudly as he saw the smirk on Jackson's face, and the look in Jackson's eyes. His body was heating up, and he could basically feel his insides melting under the intensity of Jackson's gaze. "I wouldn't be worried about what we're doing for our one year anniversary tonight, if I were you. I'd be more interested in what is going to happen right here, right now."

"Fuck Jackson," Stiles let out with a moan before resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "We can't. The team will be back soon."

"It's called a quickie for a reason," Jackson returned with a smirk before stripping off his jersey. Stiles stared at his boyfriend in partial disbelief. "You waiting for something Stiles?" Jackson asked just as he revealed his bare torso.

Stiles soaked in the sight of his boyfriend's body; built chest, defined abs, and the lines of his V-muscles that disappeared into his shorts; all topped off by a very fine layer of sweat. Stiles looked at Jackson's face to find a raise eyebrow and a questioning look. A questioning look that was wondering why the hell he wasn't in the process of getting naked. A question that Stiles was asking himself. 

In an instant, Stiles began to frantically undress, his natural clumsiness causing him to almost hit Jackson a few times. Before he knew what was going on, he was pushed up against the lockers again, this time by a very naked, and very horny Jackson Whittemore. "When you're done messing around over here, I'll be in the showers," Jackson said with his standard smirk before letting go of Stiles and walking towards the showers, leaving the flustered teenager with a very good look at his ass. 

Stiles quickly resumed undressing, his gear and lacrosse outfit getting caught on his limbs several times, causing his movements to become more and more erratic. Once he was finally undressed, he ran to the showers, only to slip on the wet tiled floors and land flat on his ass. He heard Jackson laugh and grinned up at his boyfriend, "Someone seems to be in a much better mood now."

Jackson stretched out an arm, which Stiles gladly took a hold of in order to stand up. "Shut up, it's your fault I got pissed off to begin with."

"How the hell was it my fault?" Stiles asked with a look of confusion and disbelief.

Jackson smirked as he pulled Stiles' body flush with his, gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, and answered, "It's our one year anniversary, and you were really excited about it this morning. It was all I could think about all day."

Stiles beamed Jackson a smile, "Wow, you really are becoming a sap."

Jackson groaned as he placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Shut up. I think it's time for us to do something productive with that mouth of yours. Specifically something that requires you on your knees."

Stiles grinned as Jackson gently pushed him down to his knees. "You're still a sap."

"I know."


End file.
